Payment cards such as credit or debit cards are ubiquitous. For decades, such cards have included a magnetic stripe on which the relevant account number is stored. To consummate a purchase transaction with such a card, the card is swiped through a magnetic stripe reader that is part of a point of sale (POS) terminal. The reader reads the account number from the magnetic stripe. The account number is then used to route a transaction authorization request that is initiated by the POS terminal.
In pursuit of still greater convenience and more rapid transactions at POS terminals, payment cards have more recently been developed that allow the account number to be automatically read from the card by radio frequency communication between the card and a so-called “proximity reader” which may be incorporated with the POS terminal. In such cards, often referred to as “proximity payment cards” or “contactless payment cards”, a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit (IC, often referred to as a “chip”) is embedded in the card body. A suitable antenna is also embedded in the card body and is connected to the RFID chip to allow the chip to receive and transmit data by RF communication via the antenna. In typical arrangements, the RFID chip is powered from an interrogation signal that is transmitted by the proximity reader and received by the card antenna.
MasterCard International Incorporated, the assignee hereof, has established a widely-used standard, known as “PayPass”, for interoperability of contactless payment cards and proximity readers. It has also been proposed to use wireless exchanges of information via NFC (Near Field Communication) for payment applications.
It has been proposed that the capabilities of a contactless payment card be incorporated into a mobile telephone, thereby turning the mobile telephone into a contactless payment device. Typically a mobile telephone/contactless payment device includes integrated circuitry with the same functionality as the RFID IC of a contactless payment card. In addition, the mobile telephone/contactless payment device includes a loop antenna that is coupled to the payment-related IC for use in sending and/or receiving messages in connection with a transaction that involves contactless payment.
In a provisional U.S. patent application filed Jun. 4, 2008 and assigned provisional application No. 61/058,704, the present inventor disclosed aspects of a user interface for payment-related functions in a mobile telephone. The contents of the '704 provisional patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
In a typical contactless payment transaction, the user may be prompted to enter a PIN (personal identification number) as a security measure to guard against unauthorized usage of stolen contactless payment devices. However, the entry of a PIN occupies time while the user is at the point of sale, and may slow down the process of carrying out contactless payment transactions.
In the present document, there are disclosed novel features and ways of interacting with a contactless-payment-enabled mobile telephone, with particular emphasis on enhancing speed and convenience of purchase transactions using such a mobile telephone.